donatello_the_ninja_turtlefandomcom-20200215-history
Teaming Up with Fugitoid
Donatello's Role Overall Involvement - Major The turtles find themselves in a strange new location, and surrounded by soldiers. Whereas his brothers question where they are or anticipating fight, Don points out that they've got company. Leonardo tells Don and Raph to cover him while he charges forward. They continue to fight, until Don observes that the alley they're in is a dead-end. A robot helps them escape to the rooftops where Donatello says this is more like their home. Also, he tells the other turtles of an approaching garbage truck. They hop on, cushioned by trash, and manage to escape. The turtles introduce themselves to the robot, with Donatello calmly crouched down on the roof. The robot tells them he knows the teleportation device that was used on them, so Leonardo asks for him to take them back and Don and Mikey agree. The robot, calling himself Dr. Honeycutt or the Fugitoid, agrees to help them and leads them through the city. Don tells them the coast is clear. They go to a bar where they are spotted by soldiers and an alien race called the Triceratons who are both after the Fugitoid. The turtles escape, and outside Don points out a space ship they could use. Don tries to operate it, but doesn't know how because "it's been a while" since he drove a car. Don eventually gets a hang of it, to which he jokingly says "I've got it now, Captain!" to Leo, who responds with "Very good, Mr. Scott!" as a reference to Star Trek. He asks Don to take them up so they can get a better view of the city. Don spots the men who captured Dr. Honeycutt and they go after them. Leo tells Don, "As The Boss would say, stand on it!". The turtles are fired out of the sky and free fall into some woods below. Don suggests that his brothers stay loose. When they land, Don is asked if he's okay, to which he expresses his frustration at them being in the middle of no where and losing Dr. Honeycutt, who was their only way home. Raphael is angered by Don's hopeless attitude and yells at him. Leonardo reassures Don that they'll get back home. The turtles find Honeycutt and, wielding guns, they fight their way to him. Donatello tells his brothers to keep moving. They go inside a bunker, where Donatello says that he can hear someone closing the door. There is an explosion, but Don points out that it wasn't a bomb. He correctly asserts that they are moving, as they are within a space ship and not a bunker. When the ship goes into space, the turtles start to float. Donatello sounds a bit excited in pointing out "So this is what zero gravity feels like!" The turtles realise they can't breathe because there's no air. Quotes * "I don't know, but we've got new company--and they don't look to friendly either!" * "Hey--this is more like our home turf!" * "And here comes the unwelcome wagon!" * "...And I thought New York was strange!" * "Donatello!" * "Yeah!" * "Looks clear--let's go!" * "How about that one?" * "Umm ...no prob, Leo! Just ...hmm ...like a regular car ...kinda ..." * "Shhh!" * "Well, it has been awhile!" * "Now how do you steer this thing?" * "I'm trying, I'm trying--!" * "Ah ...there! I think I've got it now, Captain!" * "Stay loose, guys!" * "No--no I'm not! It's over, isn't it? With Honeycutt gone we're stuck here for good!" * "On top of being millions of miles from home, we're lost in these woods--no way of knowing which way those horn-heads went!" * "We've been in fights before--but this!" * "Don't stop--keep moving!" * "Hey--! I think I hear somebody closing that outside door!" * "No! That wasn't a bomb--I think we're -- ...moving!" * "So ...this is what zero gravity feels like!" Ghouls Night Out Donatello's Role Overall Involvement - Major Donatello is in a graveyard, where he comments on it being peaceful, and how you can almost hear your own heartbeat. He is then approached by a werewolf and screams. He tells himself this can't be real, and Don is next attacked by a vampire. Evading him, proclaiming the "Luck O' th' green boys!" Don runs away from the monsters, playfully mocking them by sticking his tongue out and going "nyaa nyaa". He punches a werewolf in the face, but Don is soon outnumbered. Screaming, he wakes up, having fallen off an armchair in front of the TV showing "Monster Movie Madness". Don tells himself, never, ever, ever again! Quotes * (It's so peaceful here ...) * (You can almost hear your own heart bea--) * "Who's there?" * "Oh ...my ..." * "This can't ...be ...real!" * "Nyaaaa nyaaa nyaa nyaaa ..." * "Luck o' th' green, boys!" * "Nyaa, nyaaaa ..." * "Eat this, pal!" * "This is too much!" * "Never again ...never, ever, ever, ever again!"